I'm Here
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Avery comforts Nelson about his brother. (Avery / Nelson)


**Based on episode 02x07 "Corrupted Memory"**

* * *

 ****  
Avery only could breathe relieved that day when she disembarked in DC again.

More precisely when she entered the Cyber Division and plunged herself into Nelson's hug, resting her chin on his shoulder and inhaling his smell while his warm arms wrapped her.

All cases caused her a significant amount of stress, but some of them affected her more than others. Although she struggled to keep as much emotional distance as possible from the victims, her human condition made that hard.

As much as she tried, Avery could not forget Tristan Jenkins's desperate expression for the death of the girl who, in the fantasy world created by his mind, was his friend.

She also could not forget Isabel's screams in that recording, the state in that her body had been found, and the look in that father's eyes as he killed his daughter's killer.

 _"Isabel would have liked you."_ Tristan's voice echoes in the back of her mind.

When Nelson releases her, he opens the smile she had learned to love with all her soul. The smile without which she could no longer imagine her life.

\- Hard day today, right?

Avery nods positively.

\- Tristan isn't a killer. At least, we stopped him from becoming one.

\- I saw what you did through the video chat. The way you convinced him. That was incredible.

She smiles, but Nelson's tone mades her alarmed. It was not the tone of his normal voice on receiving her back when he did not travel with her. It was a distant and tired voice tone from someone who had just been through a emotional stress.

Looking quickly at his face, she is sure.

\- From what I see, - she says, putting both hands on his shoulders, her face too close to his - you did not have a very good day either. What happened, honey?

Nelson takes a deep breath.

He thinks to tell Avery that nothing happened and forget once and for all that unpleasant visit. But on the other hand, he knows she will not believe him, and will not forget.

More important than that, there was the promise they had made at the beginning of their relationship: to be honest with each other, don't keep secrets from each other.

He kisses her lips before answering.

\- I'll tell you at home.

* * *

\- He always had this ... arrogance. - Nelson says, looking forward, not looking Avery in the eyes - This conviction that he was superior, that he could take advantage of the others. This seemed ... to fill him with pride.

Avery has one of her hands on Nelson's, and is staring at his face.

\- Even so, there was a time when we were best friends. When we were children, we did everything together, and protected each other from my father when we did some mischief. - he smiles sadly - It lasted until the early adolescence, and then Jordan was distancing himself, not only from me, but from our parents too. So, when he went to college, when he graduated and went on to earn money, he completely forgot what "family" means. He turned his back on me when I needed him most, and today he came to me because he needed _my_ help.

Nelson's face is twisted in disgust, and his fists are tighten.

\- Nelson ... I'm sorry.

Avery feels stupid saying the words.

They sounded like the empty solace that could be given by anyone - even a stranger. Certainly those were not the words one would expect to hear from a girlfriend, or even from a psychologist, and they meant nothing close to what she felt and wanted to tell him.

\- Do you want to know the truth? I'm not sorry. It was _his_ choice, right? He decided that.

Avery shakes her head.

\- Things are not so simple, Nelson.

\- If I no longer mean anything to him, then he no longer means anything to me. End of story.

\- Yes, he still means _a lot_ to you. - Avery stops his speech, and he stares at her in disbelief - That's why this visit bugged you so much. You are suffering for him because you _miss_ him. You miss who he was before, the brother you had in your childhood. You wanted him to be different, and at the same time, you know it's not possible. You suffer, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.

There is a moment of silence where their eyes are fixed on the other's face, as if the whole world has stopped there.

\- There's nothing wrong with crying, either. - Avery reaches out and wipes the tear on his face. Tear that not even Nelson seems to notice. - See, Nelson. We can't choose what the people we love will become, nor the attitudes they will have. This is the simplest thing, and at the same time, the hardest to accept: that we can't change the other. The truth is that all we can do is acting in the most correct way possible, and moving on with our lives.

Nelson takes a deep breath and nods.

\- You're right. It's just ... it would be so much easier if he just ... did not look for me anymore. Let's leave this thing aside. Let's moving on with our lives, okay?

Avery smiles.

\- Okay. And Nelson ... You know you're not alone, right? Whatever happens, I am and always will be here for you.

\- I know. And I'm very grateful for this. For having you.

Nelson lowers his eyes and stays for a while looking at his hand and Avery's together. He loved the contrast of their different skin tones, like milk and chocolate. Totally different, equally perfect.

\- We had a stressful day. - Avery breaks the short silence - We need to relax. Will you take a shower with me?

Nelson smiles at her, really excited about the idea.

\- Of course.

Unexpectedly, Avery leans over and holds his face, capturing his lips next.

Her kiss has a message that Nelson can understand. It's a kiss that says, wordlessly, exactly what she had said seconds ago: _"I'm here."_ And also says one thing that all the kisses said: _"I love you."_

He kisses her back in a manner to say: _"Me too."_

When Avery moves away, her face is slightly flushed, and there is a smile on her lips.

\- Right. - Nelson says - Let's go to shower.

Both get up and he takes her hand.

They forgot about Jordan.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. My english is very limited, and although I work hard in my translations, I believe there are still - many - failures. Well, I hope it's understandable and you have liked it! =D**


End file.
